Jason Fox
Jason Curtonious Fox '(Born March 6) is the youngest child of the family and the strip's protagonist. A 10-year-old boy who wears glasses (though his pupils are unseen), he is shown to be very intelligent, and is often relied on to help Roger with taxes, or Peter and Paige with homework. Unlike his siblings, Jason wants to do his homework, and often receives incredibly high marks as a result (72 correct answers out of 20 questions is disappointing to him). He sometimes is disappointed when he has no homework because he did all the homework for the year in the first week of school. He tends to aggravate the teachers with his overly complicated answers and is frequently in trouble for disrupting class. Despite his intellect, he is shown to take most things too literally on occasion. (Once, when Roger asked him for "java", meaning a cup of coffee, Jason gave him a mug with a printout from the Java programming language.) He also once placed an order for a pizza with "17/51 cheese, 109/327 sausage, and 86,499,328/259,497,984 mushroom" (which resulted in Roger receiving all his change in pennies and telling Jason that him ever asking him to order their pizza again was an "unlikely event"), and unsuccessfully tries extreme ways to get Roger and Andy to raise his allowance, which almost always results in sudden decrease in his pay. Relationships with other characters 'Paige: Jason actively tries to annoy Paige as much as possible. He does the typical things that younger brothers do to annoy their older sisters. Jason also sometimes does unorthodox things, such as telling Paige that Quincy has barfed on her bed, taking a picture of the look on her face, and selling monster masks with that picture on it for $1 each. Also coming up with little comic strips called Slug Man, where Paige is main Antagonist. Peter: Jason really has a neutral relationship with Peter. They play the same video games together (many of which are rated M at minimum), and generally like each other. However, when Peter forces Jason to tag along to certain events, or makes him play sports, Jason is usually quite angry. Andrea Fox: Jason has a natural love for Andrea, being her child. However, Jason often tries to pester her for either a new computer (or a related piece of technology, like a new mouse), or a much higher allowance. Occasionally, he has resorted to spam mail (10,000 messages saying "Raise Jason's Allowance" which put him down to a dollar every 1000 years) or even talking while Andrea was sleeping (influencing her dreams so she had a dream of him buying her a bunch of very expensive gifts after Jason's allowance was raised to $15,000 a week). Roger Fox: Much like his mother, Jason loves his father just as much. He hates when his father is at the computer. While trying to find an e-card Jason had sent for Father's Day, Roger destroyed every file and reformatted the hard drive. This usually happens every time he uses the computer, even when he used the simplest computer that Andrea could find in 1989. On the few occasions Roger takes him out for golf, Jason does everything to resist. Jason also does not get Roger's interest in sports. Quincy: Jason loves his iguana. He has trained Quincy for several years to destroy Paige's clothes and barf them all over her bed. Sometimes he throws Quincy in Paige's face. Once, he put him in Paige's bath. Personality Jason loves many geeky things. In the late 80's and 90's, he loved dinosaurs, but he gradually became interested in Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Star Trek, and Dungeons and Dragons. Somewhere around 2005, he becomes interested in World of Warquest, a computer game parody of World of Warcraft. Once, Jason put on a Steve Jobs costume in order to find out what items he was releasing at his presentation. Jason also occasionaly puts on his parents' clothing, and puts Quincy on his head, pretending to be characters such as John Quincy Adams, Don Iguan, or, on one very memorable occasion, Quincy's mother. Trivia * Jason apparently likes anime. * During a storyline, Peter told him he was reading a book called "The Metamorphosis" where a man wakes up one day to find he transformed into a giant bug. Jason immediately went to bed, hoping the same thing would happen to him. Category:Major Characters Category:Fox family